


damn the gods and the stars

by NoxWrites



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big angst, F/F, yall asked for it so enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Kassandra/Daphnae and the prompt "Please, you can't die now..."





	damn the gods and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> when will i post part 2? the world may never know. enjoy!

The forest is red with heat, fire licking at the trees and bushes. A heat blazes against Kassandra’s skin, she pushes past another Athenian soldier by stabbing her spear through his chest. As he falls to the ground she wrenches it free and continues her path. 

 

“Alexios!” She points her spear forward as her brother comes running to her aid. The cultist stands in the midst of Athenian warriors, sword and shield in hand with the intertwined snakes of Kosmos. 

 

He nods his head and the two take off, a foot race to break the shield wall in front of the cultist. Alexios gets a few feet ahead and as he nearly hits the first shield he falls to his knees, back flat as he stops in his tracks. Kassandra, a few seconds behind him, takes the advantage and leaps off his back to jump over the shield wall. Her sword is brandished and aimed for the cultist’s throat. 

 

With a thrust of her arm the sword pushes itself between his armor and throat, exiting out the back of his neck. As the two fall together she rips her sword from his throat and stands abruptly, already back on guard until she sees the small shield wall in disarray as Alexios throws one man into the rest of them before assaulting all of them with a flurry of swipes and stabs. 

 

She looks around, her chest heaving with exhaustion, her eyes fall on the small circle of Daughters of Artemis firing arrows into the battle. Behind them comes three Athenian soldiers, light armor and daggers in hand. She whistles and Ikaros is diving on one, alerting the Daughters’ to the force behind them. She rushes to aide them as more men make their way up the hill. She’s halfway up the hill and in the midst of severing a man’s arm from his body when the Athenian war horn blows. 

 

She finishes the severing blow and watches as the Athenians turn tail, swords, and spears forgotten as they rush back to the rowboats on the beach. Some of her men charge after a few, finishing the strays of the pack. Two of her men leap into a small rowboat before it’s gone and brutally slay the men from escaping. Her arm lifts up in victory and the rest of her men shout in celebration as the Athenians reach the triremes and turn for the open sea. 

 

“Kassandra!” She hears Alexios shout her name. 

 

Her head turns wildly as she looks for him amongst the rubble and action. In a swarm of Daughters, he’s kneeling as he shouts for her. She sheathes her weapons and jogs down the hill, soldiers pat her shoulder and let out a celebratory shout in her direction. It’s not until she’s close to the Daughters and they part that she sees they’ve celebrated too early. 

 

“No!” She runs to Daphnae, pushing her sisters aside and sliding on her knees as she reaches Daphnae’s side. 

 

She clutches her lover close, pulling Daphnae onto her lap. She doesn’t hear as Alexios calls for a healer nor does she hear the Daughters step away as Brassidas calls for them to give them space. Her focus is on the faint breathes that escape Daphnae’s lips. 

 

“No. No. No. Daphnae.” She lifts Daphnae up more, one hand goes to brush the dirt and grime from Daphnae’s face as she places a kiss on Daphnae’s forehead.

 

“Did.. did you get him?” Daphnae’s voice is hoarse and shaky. Her eyes look up at Kassandra with a watery glaze. 

 

“Shh, save your strength,” Kassandra whispers as she clutches Daphnae close to her chest.

 

Daphnae coughs, blood trickles from her mouth. “Kassandra, he was..” Another cough, “he was the last one.”

 

“I know, I know. We got him. He’s waiting at the docks for Charon.” Kassandra instinctually rocks Daphnae back and forth, the soothing action coming from years of comfort in her mother’s arms. 

 

“Good.” Daphnae smiles faintly, she lifts a limp hand and places it on Kassandra’s chest plate. “Would hate to leave with unfinished business.”

 

“Daphnae, no. Please, you can’t die now.” Kassandra’s voice is broken and her words quake with each breath. 

 

“Just take care of my sisters.” Daphnae pats the chest plate once. 

 

Kassandra lifts a hand to hold Daphnae’s limp hand on her chest and kisses her knuckles. “No. You can’t leave me.”

 

Daphnae’s eyes start to blink slowly with each breath, her energy straining. Kassandra shouts to the air. “Alexios!” 

 

Daphnae’s eyes close for a final time and Kassandra presses her ear to Daphnae’s chest as she waits to hear the familiar beat of her lover’s heart. When no beat comes she screams, she screams to the gods and the heavens. She screams to Hades and hell, she damns him for taking Daphnae and she damns Charon for charioting her across the Styx. She damns the Athenians and she damns the cult. 

 

The harmony of the Daughters singing is a static in her ears as she comes back to earth, her hands shake and her body quivers as she looks at Daphnae’s lifeless face. A hand reaches for her shoulder and she turns her head just an inch to see Alexios’ touch. She turns her head again to just barely see the rise of Mount Olympus past his form.

 

“I’m going to get her back.” Kassandra spits the words out with vice, destruction lacing each syllable. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@canaries](canaries.tumblr.com)


End file.
